


Shot Through the Heart

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a gift for secret santa, my b, this isn't christmasy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: After nearly getting herself killed, Jesse decides to help her work on her aim...In one of the most unconventional ways.It was worth it though.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret Santa gift for dustysixshooter on Tumblr.

"You gotta work on that aim."

Angela was pulled from her thoughts by a drawl above her, and she slowly looked up at the source of the voice. Jesse. Why was he in the labs? He never came down here.

"Excuse me?"

"Your aim. It was shaky in the last mission an' it nearly got ya killed."

Oh, yeah. That had been a nightmare. Angela had found herself looking down the barrel of an enemy's gun, having missed her shot. Jesse and Jack were the ones to save her, taking him out with ease. Angela knew what they meant by seeing your life flash before your eyes. It wasn't your past like they led you to believe; you saw your future, the things you'd never get to do or see. All of your goals going unaccomplished, and all of your potential friends and lovers, ripped from your hands with a single shot.

Angela didn't know how to thank them. Jesse said that fixing her shitty aim would be a start.

"Clean up your work, dress in somethin' you don't mind runnin' around in. We'll start with somethin' small an' fun. Or try to." He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding her eyes as he thought out his next words. "It's a bit juvenile, but it'll at least get ya aiming for the chest while in motion."

She knew she wasn't getting out of this, so with a sigh, Angela saved her work and started shutting down programs. When she looked up again, Jesse hadn't left yet.

"I'm makin' sure you don't 'forget,'" he said wryly.

Angela deadpanned. "You have so little faith in me."

He shrugged and headed for the door the moment she hung up her white coat. "Now, go change an' meet me at the main entrance in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," came the sarcastic reply as she brushed passed him and left the lab building. The trek across the campus would have been easier if she'd used one of the bikes the organization provided employees, but she needed to stretch her legs after sitting so much and walking was far more relaxing.

After changing into yoga pants and a t-shirt with sneakers, Angela grabbed her bag and made for the main entrance. Jesse was still dressed like, well, Jesse. Why did he get to be in jeans and boots and whatever else while she looked like she was ready for bed already?

"Why didn't you change too?"

"'Cause this is about you in a fight, not me." He smirked and motioned for her to follow.

Shit. He had his motorcycle. The thing was a death trap. No matter how many improvements had been made to those things over the years for the sake of safety, Angela hated them with a passion. However, if this was how they were getting to...wherever they were going, she didn't have much of a choice, now did she?

They strapped on their helmets and climbed on, Angela wrapping her arms around Jesse's middle to hang on for the ride. The trip was mostly uneventful, but Angela would tighten her hold around Jesse anytime there was a vehicle that passed by them, or they made a sharp turn. Honestly, the ride couldn't be over soon enough, and Angela was ready to kiss the ground the moment they arrived.

Getting off the bike, she looked at the building Jesse had brought her to. An—arcade? What? At the apparent confusion on her face, Jesse laughed and gestured for her to follow.

"Just trust me, darlin'."

"But what do video games have to do with my aim?"

"You'll see." Grinning, he guided her inside and to the back of the large building to a doorway with black curtains. Laser tag. What?

"Seriously, Jesse?" How in the hell was this going to help?

"Ma'am, relax. This is supposed to be fun an' a way to get ya started." He paid for their session and immediately started handing her the gear she'd need for the game; a gun and a vest with a harness. She struggled with the straps that locked on her back, and Jesse stopped working on his long enough to help her out a moment. Angela returned the favor once they got her situated.

This match was a free for all, meaning that she'd have to hope that she could outsmart Jesse AND the other players around them. Great. And it's not like she could fly about as she could in the field. Oh well. Shed have to make the most of it.

They were given a minute to get set up wherever they planned to hide for the match. The moment the timer started, Angela decided to camp out in a hiding place and let everyone else shoot each other to lessen the number of enemies.

It worked for a time, and she only had to shoot one person while she waited. Only when it was down to two people did she come out of hiding and start looking for them. She guessed that Jesse made it, but she didn't know who the other player was.

She couldn't find the kid, but she did see Jesse. Angela snuck up behind him, a near evil plan forming in her mind. Hiding behind a barrel, Angela waited until he passed by again to reach out and yank him by the shirt sleeve to sit beside her. Jesse yelped and almost lashed out on instinct but stopped at the last second when he saw it was her. Just as he raised his gun to shoot her, Angela pounced and kissed him. His hands found her cheek and hip after a few seconds, and he quickly reciprocated with a soft hum. Only when she had enough time to lower his defenses did she raise her gun between them and fire at his chest with a smirk.

"Oh, look, I beat you, Jesse."

"How in the hell is that fair?"

Angela merely grinned and stood, gesturing for the exit, "I believe the rules say that you're out, Jesse. Better luck next time."

"You're in for it when this is over," he grumbled, pushing himself to his feet. "Beaten by a pretty face. Dammit."

Before Angela could make another smart comment, her vest lit up. She turned and found some twelve-year-old grinning as she pumped a fist into the air. "I win!"

"So much for working on your aim. I didn't mean point blank, Angela."

She laughed and patted his shoulder as she sauntered off after the kid. "Well, if my mentor would stay focused, maybe I would improve."

Jesse watched her leave, watched how she purposefully added a little more sway to her hips as she moved to the exit. He hated to see her go, but he loved watching her leave. Damn, he was doomed, wasn't he? This wouldn't be professional. At all.

But to hell with the rules. He was with Blackwatch anyway, and when did they ever follow the majority of the rules?

He'd take her out for dinner after they had their fun today if she'd have him and get his revenge for her little trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my personal blog at ixhadbadxdays or my multi-fandom rp blog greensuitsandpens.


End file.
